Needing To Be Found
by LuCiFeRs-LeGiOn
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has always found it difficult to be accpeted in society, but as of late the world seems to look down on him. Forced through many hardships and now twice that many.. will our "loud-mouthed" shinobi survive what has to be one of the toughest
1. Default Chapter

Bitz and Bites: -Skids into the room, three kunai held between the gaps in her fingers.- Oro?Oh! Hello there! I'm back from the dead as it were, with a new name and a new purpose; To write for my enjoyment, and your own. This is my first Naruto based fanfiction so if things seem.. well, crappy then I pray you can forgive me. Writing this has proven to be quite fun, and I plan to try and update every week or so.. so sit back and enjoy the ride!

WARNING! This story contains yaoi which is male x male pairings! Some scenes may not be suitable for younger readers or those that do not enjoy this genre. IF you do not find yourself drooling and creating a fan club over Naruto male pairings then please, do not read and try your best not to flame.. last I checked everyone was entitled to their own opinions. You have been warned, and for those of you that enjoy the lovely lemony mush.. ENJOY!

Manditory Mumbo Jumbo: I do not own Naruto, neigh. Masashi Kishimoto, the god of all gods, does.. Worships. However I do own, the story and if you wish to incorporate any ideas from this plot.. please give me credit. Nothing upsets me more than thevies.. -Brandishes scythe at the scoundrels in the shadows and marks their impending doom.-

-**Summary**- Uzumaki Naruto has always found it difficult to be accpeted in society, but as of late the world seems to look down on him. Forced through many hardships and now twice that many.. will our "loud-mouthed" shinobi survive what has to be one of the toughest chapters in his life?

"SPEECH", THOUGHT, _FLASHBACK_

..AND SO! On With Chapter One!

---

**Shadows And Strangers**

The sunlight was slowly beginning to diminish under the powerful grasp of dark storm clouds, which swirled and washed their way over the once blue skies, turning them a degrading shade of dark gray. The forest which had once been alight with the gorgeous and warming rays of the sun, were becoming blanketed in a thick and near suffocating, cold shadow. Forest inhabitants, sensing the change in the weather began to scurry back to their homes, and those that enjoyed such dank and miserable events began to emerge.  
  
As the winds picked up and began to thrash their way violently through the trees, villagers rushed to complete their last minute shopping before retreating to their abodes. However, one villager.. A young man, stayed in the center of the building storm. He was situated in the middle of the forest, surrounded by a large circle of trees. His body was poised and tense like that of a wolf preparing to strike, as limbs lashed out mercilessly at an old tree trunk. The subject's brilliant orange jacket and dark blue shirt were tossed, unceremoniously in a heap beside the tree which was being onslaught. A bead of sweat trickled down his bronzed temple and his vibrant golden locks, swayed with each strike on the withering tree. His breath came in heavy pants as his body slowly began to succumb to the stress it was being placed under, but the subject's large cerulean blue orbs remained focused on the point his appendages were hitting.  
  
He barely noticed when the waves of rain began to fall from the heavens, and soak the land below it. Within moments, the young man's body was drenched to the bone. His blonde, once spiky mane now sagged under the weight of the water and caused the owner of the hair's bangs to fall before his eyes distractingly. His rolled up, orange sweat pants were thoroughly soaked forcing them to cling to his calves, and thighs like a second skin. It seemed that this had no affect on the subject, his bright blue eyes narrowing and darkening to a deep sapphire as he continued to relentlessly pound his weighted fists and feet into the tree trunk. His pattern seemed endering; right hook, left hook, right thrust, left thrust. A never ending symphony of powerful blows to the blessed creation of Mother Nature.  
  
It seemed to go on for hours, his body never once stopping to the stress it was being placed under. It was only when the rainfall slowed, and the familiar feeling of a hand on his shoulder occurred that the subject finally ceased his war on the now near-destroyed tree trunk. The young male spun around, his cerulean gaze locking onto the deep and becoming eyes of his sensei Hatake Kakashi. When he realized who it was, his body relaxed and a small smile formed over his lips. Kakashi's eyes brightened softly as he smiled back warmly, his grip becoming softer for a moment before his fingers slipped from the young man's shoulder entirely. The golden haired male sighed deeply, his he allowed his gaze to trail toward the sky, where the sun was now peaking its way bashfully through the thick mass of depressing cloud.  
  
"Its that time already?" The blonde inquired softly, his voice sounding curious and almost saddened. Kakashi nodded somberly, his head bowed as he gazed down at his current attire. The copycat shinobi was dressed down in complete black, similar to that which was worn at the funeral of the Third. The young boy bowed his head, hands clenching into tight fists that nearly drew blood from his palms. "Come now Naruto, it was expected. She knew the circumstances of the mission and took them with stride, she died honorably on the battlefield protecting those she cared for and loved more than anything. As a medical nin she had no choice, you of all people should understand that.." Kakashi sighed softly as he noticed his Kyuubi's hands begin to tremble more and the Jounin was not at all surprised when Naruto's rage erupted and was wrongfully directed at the poor sensei. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!!" The boy raged, his eyes briefly flashing with that blood red tinge which indicated he was losing his temper at a rapid pace. "HINATA WAS THE ONLY REASON ANYONE FELT GOOD IN THIS GOD-FORSAKEN VILLAGE.. AND BECAUSE OF THAT DAMNED SNAKE BASTARD... She's dead." The golden haired shinobi bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut to force back those tears that threatened to leak from within his body. "Because of that disgusting, perverted, sadistic fucking asshole... Hinata is dead, and all because she had to protect the one she loved... If anything I feel bad for Shino."  
  
At the mention of his former friends name Kakashi tensed, his one visibly eye closing to subdue the tears that were appearing. It took the slightly perverted Jounin a moment to collect himself before he rose his head and met his former student with a level gaze, his pale hand reaching out to lift the blonde's chin gently. "If anything Naruto-kun, you should at least go to her to funeral, she would want you of all people there... Considering you were her best friend and the only person besides Shino who she could talk to on family like terms." The Kyuubi nodded his head softly and smiled gently, "Your right Kakashi-sensei.." at these words the boy stepped forward and embraced his former sensei, almost exploding into tears as he did so. Kakashi smiled gently, but the sadness was visible in his darkened eyes. "Come Naruto... you should prepare, you have less than fifteen minutes before the precession begins." With a gentle squeeze of the young boy's body he drew back and turned away, disappearing in a wave of white smoke.  
  
Naruto drooped his head and sighed deeply, "Hai, I suppose he's right." With a somber shuffle, the blond began his slow, sluggish return to his bachelor pad. It was only when he realized that he was going to be exceedingly late that he launched himself onto the roof of his favorite ramen shop and began to race across the roof-tops at a steady pace. As the shinobi landed upon the shingled roof of his home, he slid slowly down until he reached the window and braced himself. Planting his blood-dried palm on the edge he spun around in a three-sixty and sailed down, flying gracefully through his bedroom window. Almost as instantly as he landed on his feet, Naruto reached out and snatched his formal garments for the depressing event.  
  
He was in the midst of pulling his black shirt of his outfit over his head when he heard the sharp but familiar knock of his teammates. Naruto hastily ran his fingers through his golden tresses and tied his forehead protector around his neck loosely, making his way for the door... He was not at all surprised when his fingers clasped the door handle and he found himself hesitating to open it. Though he loved his friends deeply, seeing Sakura's face would surely bring back everything he wished so much to forget. Still, he promised himself he would go to this event; hell he promised Shino he would go. So with an inhale of breath he swung open the door and met the faces of his comrades with a faint smile.  
  
Within a matter of seconds his eyes flew up to meet Sakura's and he could see that they were dark, entirely devoid of emotion as he gazed into them. The usual mint green gleam was a deeper shade of jade, and the paleness of her face proved that she had been struggling to even live after the sickening events he surely would not argue she had seen. You see, Sakura Haruno was there on the front lines, when they had gone into battle. She and Hinata had become close friends in a matter of months and Naruto was sure that his close and beloved friend had seen the caring Hyuuga's death before her very eyes.  
  
Without once questioning his motives, Naruto crossed the threshold of his door and quickly embraced the friend named after one of the most beautiful flowers. She wore a rather surprised expression, but was slowly able to return the show of affection. The Kyuubi drew back, his hands placed upon her shoulders with a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "I'm sure... that even though she is gone from us now Sakura-chan, she would not want you to be saddened by her leave. Although.. I cannot doubt it is going to be a hard, and depressing struggle to get through this event. I'm positive, Hinata is watching over us and pushing us to prevail like she always did in the past.." Naruto smiled softly, his eyes alight with loving emotion for his dearly departed comrade and best friend. It was nigh impossible to question whether the golden haired shinobi had changed over the years.. he was practically a different person.  
  
Sakura nodded with the same gentle smile and moved forward to hug the once hyper ninja tightly, she leaned into his muscular frame and stood slightly on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.. "Arigatou, Naru-chan." She then pulled back swiftly and turned away, beginning to advance down the hallway to the aparment's exit. Naruto watched her for a moment, his eyes clouding over for the breifest of seconds as a wave of thoughts rushed through his brain. It was only when a gentle tap on his shoulder made itself known, that the Kyuubi was drawn from his confused, and tangled web. He was slightly surprised when he met the gaze of Uchiha Sasuke, and he became near flabbergasted when he saw the faintest traces of a smile on the top-ranked shinobi's lips.  
  
"That was a nice thing for you to say Naruto-kun.. you may be a dobe at times but, your never one to be aruged with when it comes to kindness.." Sasuke winked with yet ANOTHER smile and turned his back on the cerulean eyed shinobi, walking with his aura of power down the hall and after Sakura. It was only when the sharingan user had disappeared around the corner, that Naruto lifted his jaw from the floor and began to quickly run after them as he realized time was getting short for his arrival. Did Uchiha Sasuke just compliment me, and.. and.. SMILE?! The Kyuubi shook his head quickly to rid his mind of his self-centered thoughts. Now was not the time to thinking of himself, it was a time to be thinking, remembering, and caring for others.. in fact for all of the villagers in Konoha.

---

The rain was practically ripping apart the ground beneath it, as it washed and drowned its way over the village. When Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had reached the reception; the winds were wailing and howling.. almost as if they were in pain. As he gazed around at the many people of Konoha village, Naruto was not at all surprised when he saw Aburame Shino, secluded. He was leaning on the wall of the village dojo, clothed entirely in black much like the rest of his homeland people. His arms were crossed and his head lowered, the usual air of significance he once held was gone and smothered beneath a wave of sorrow. The Kyuubi held his breath for a moment, casting a wary glance at his pink-haired companion.. She had seen the bug-master and already her eyes were clouding in the obvious form of tears. A heavy weight suddenly dropped upon the loud-mouthed shinobi's heart and he frowned so deeply that creases in his brow appeared. He had to do something.. he just had too.

With his mechnical jumble of a brain in overdrive the golden haired boy thought up a plan so quickly that you could have sworn you saw one of those trademark, light blubs appear over his crown. His movements, swift and steady, Naruto walked quickly to Sasuke's side. He leaned his body forward and with his lips meer inches from the Sharigan user's ear he whispered his solem request; "Keep Sakura-san busy for a moment, I need to speak with Shino before she has a nervous breakdown." As he pulled back, Naruto noticed the Uchiha's eyes flicker from the bug-master to his once cheery and compassionate teammate. Sasuke nodded slowly and muttered, "Don't be slow about it.. I'm no good with condolences." before he ventured forward towards his side mission and left the once-hyper shinobi on his own to comtemplate his next move.

For a moment, Naruto stood stalk still watching Shino from the corner of his eye. He was still unmoving, still looking as though he was bearly breathing.. if he was breathing at all. The Kyuubi was unsure of himself, he did not want to open his mouth and say something, only to have the thin ice beneath him crack and swallow him whole in the cold waters below. Closing his eyes, Uzumaki remembered faintly his teamate's words piror to this point; "That was a nice thing for you to say Naruto-kun.. you may be a dobe at times but, your never one to be aruged with when it comes to kindness..". With that thought fresh on his mind, Naruto turned heel and walked towards Shino with confidence. It seemed however, that the closer and closer he got to his companion the more that confidence dwindled and his steps were becoming more cautious by the minute. Finally after what seems like an eternity, the golden haired man arrived before the-bug master. Clearing his throat lightly, Uzumaki desperately tried to get Shino's attention.. but the boy seemed to like being unresponsive, acting as though Naruto was not even there or was just another crumbling brick on the wall. Growing somewhat angered by his friend's attitude he slowly began to lose his cool and say the one thing he never meant to say; "Stop being such a mopey dumbass Shino!" As those fateful words left Naruto's lips, they were just as quickly covered by his hand and the Kyuubi stepped back as though he had been scorched by fire.

"S-Shino.. I'm sorry I.. its just that.." Unable to find a reasonable explaination for his outburst, the Kyuubi lowered his head and frowned hard into the thickening mud under and around his feet. For a long moment, nothing was said, silence hung between the two like a massive cloud of darkness.. Then a voice, deep and masculine with a hint of power sounded beside them. "You know Aburame, the kitsune is right.. she would not want you to be sulking around and lacking in life like this.. its not you. In fact I think if Hinata-chan could see you now she would surely slap you harder than your life depended on, so lift that drooping mug of yours and try to brighten the hearts of those around you and those close to the one you loved.. much like Naruto-kun is attempting." After this long, almost heartfelt sounding speech, the voice went silent. A russle of cloth could be heard and moments later, much to a rather shocked Naruto's surprise, his chin was lifted by a cool index finger and the golden haired shinobi nearly gasped at what he saw before him.

Warm and brilliant green eyes. Not like the eyes of Sakura, no, these eyes were full of masculinity and were a much darker shade of green like that of a rainforest. These were the once constantly hidden eyes of one Aburame Shino, the eyes that were near always hidden behind a pair of accenting, round black sunglasses. Naruto almost lost his sense of reality as he gazed into those eyes, he could see years of wisdom that had already passed this young man by and he was not even in the age of his prime. The Kyuubi was rather shocked out his dream world, when a pair of strong arms embraced him gently and chin was placed upon his golden tressed crown. I never knew Shino had grown so tall.. Naruto mused as he returned the friendly and caring hug heartily. Then he heard Shino's voice, even through the heavy downpour that had begun he could hear it, crisp like an unplayed record

"Arigatou..Naruto-sama, I understand your intentions and you are right.. as always Naruto you are right. You know-.." Shino pulled back, looking down into the ice colored orbs that belonged to his companion and he smiled, speaking once more. "-your kindness is something that should never be argued with." Stepping back entirely, and letting go of the shorter boy Shino nodded a farwell before he slipped into the crowds, no doubt to find his good friend Sakura.

Naruto stood there, staring at the wall as though it held all the answers to the world within its many cracks and crevases, thus he was a little surprised when a warm hand came down onto his shoulder that caused light tingles to course through his nerves and veins.. and then that deep voice spoke once more, although this time much softer and more meaningful than the last. "He's right Naruto.. quite right.. I hope you never change." Even the voice caused a slight temor in the Kyuubi's body and finally his curiousity got the better of him. Spinning around almost in slow motion, Naruto came face to face with a man he had never thought he'd see again, and from this point on would never forget. "Gaara..."

---

**Word From Our Sponser: -.- **;;; Mou.. that was rather.. erm, surprising? Yeah! Anyhow, hope you enjoyed the first installment of this hopefully good fanfiction! Oh! And thanks to UnerasableSin for her support and proofing! YOU ROCK SHIKA-SAN! -Points to the reveiw button with a flash of puppy dog eyes, before scuttling off.-


	2. Forgotten But Found

Bitz and Bites: -Struggles into room looking like zombie.- Merph.. you folks are lucky, I got on a writing binge and I present to you the second chapter of my story several days in advance. Please read, and I hope you enjoy! Oh! As fair warning to people who happen to miss the giant WARNING.. this chapter will most definately contain yaoi in all its worshiping glory. Have fun!

WARNING! This story contains yaoi which is male x male pairings! Some scenes may not be suitable for younger readers or those that do not enjoy this genre. IF you do not find yourself drooling and creating a fan club over Naruto male pairings then please, do not read and try your best not to flame.. last I checked everyone was entitled to their own opinions. You have been warned, and for those of you that enjoy the lovely lemony mush.. ENJOY!

Manditory Mumbo Jumbo: I do not own Naruto, neigh. Masashi Kishimoto, the god of all gods, does.. -Worships.- However I do own, the story and if you wish to incorporate any ideas from this plot.. please give me credit. Nothing upsets me more than thevies.. -Brandishes scythe at the scoundrels in the shadows and marks their impending doom.-

**-Summary- **Uzumaki Naruto has always found it difficult to be accpeted in society, but as of late the world seems to look down on him. Forced through many hardships and now twice that many.. will our "loud-mouthed" shinobi survive what has to be one of the toughest chapters in his life?

"SPEECH", THOUGHT, _FLASHBACK_

Curl up with your mind set to adore, and enjoy Chapter Two!

---

**Forgotten But Found**

His voice was soft, and sounded almost startled as he stared into pools of teal blue-green that belonged to the one they called "Gaara of the Desert". There was a small smile on the taller boys lips as they stared at each other for a moment, remembering their past experiences. It was only when a soft clearing of a throat sounded beside them, that the two were knocked from their held gaze. "Its time for the ceremony.." Sasuke stood there, staring between them, his tussled black hair falling before equally silver-black orbs. He was unsure what to make of the sudden closeness between his two former rivals, but for now he'd push it aside, there were more important matters than who his teamate was thought to be snogging.

Both boys nodded, suddenly losing the light that had once been in the eyes and becoming rather sullen. Turning lightly on his left foot, Naruto slowly made his way to the throng of black dressed villagers, all of which were holding white flowers that looked much like orchids. He was a little surprised when he found Gaara following close behind him.. So he came for the funeral as well, I wonder.. The Kyuubi thought curiously, but he quickly shook the thoughts from his mind as he stood in the front row of the crowd, now holding his own white petled flower.

He started at the sight before him; the many pictures of the lilac eyed girl and the casket that they rested behind them, coated in a soft and shining silk now wet from the rain.. his eyes began to tear. She had always been there for him when he needed her most, and even when he didn't. Over the years, Naruto remembered watching her change from that of a little girl to a young woman and he watched as her courage grew with proud stride. He remembered that fateful day when she told him over lunch about her career decision..

-/-

_"Nartuo-kun.." Hinata's voice was soft and almost worried, as she spoke to the golden haired man before her who was currently wolfing down his beloved ramen. She smiled lightly, her pale features glowing in amusement before she tried once more to knock him from his eating frenzy. "Naruto-sama.. I-I need to tell you something.." Her hands were clenched tightly as she figited relentlessly, causing it to reveal her uneasiness._

_"Hm?" Naruto's head shot up, ice blue orbs coming into contact with that of his companions soft purple one's. He noticed immediately the uncomfortable stature she was in and arched a brow curiously, "What is it Hinata-chan? Is something the matter?" setting his chopsticks down, the Kyuubi folded his hands on the table top and stared at her questioningly. For some reason, he knew, that what she was going to tell him next would either make him explode in anger or jump and whoot for joy.._

_"I've decided- I've decided to become a medical nin Naru-kun.. and work with the team on the Orochimaru mission.." Hinata closed her eyes tightly as she felt her friend's aura flare in anger, she knew what would happen when she told him her choice and she waited for it expectantly. Sure enough, it came, like a typhoon.. Naruto's rage reared its head._

_"NANI?! Where would you get such an idea Hinata?! I thought you were going to stay in the village and work at the shrine as a villager healer, NOT GO OUT AND GET YOURSELF SLAUGHTERED BY THAT SNAKE BASTARD!!" Almost as soon as he had erupted, Naruto stopped and sat back down, ignoring the bowl of spilt ramen on the floor. "Its about someone isn't it? Someone is going into battle with him and you-.. you don't want them to get hurt. Tell me Hinata-chan, who is it?"_

_She looked up startled, eyes wide and surprised. How could he have possibly figured it out that quickly? The Byakugan user knew then, that her golden haired shinobi had changed much over the years. Sighing in defeat as she stared into those adorably cute puppy dog eyes, she revealed her secret. "Shino-sama.. I don't want him to get hurt, I don't want him to die. So I'm being selfish and I'm going into battle to be his guardian angel.. I'm so arrogant.." She lowered her head slightly, causing dark blue colored bangs to hang before her eyes and shadow them in sadness and shame._

_"Hinata.." The Kyuubi rose slowly and walked to her side, crouching down before her form and placing a hand over her own, squeezing them gently. "It is not selfish to love someone.. what IS selfish is not telling that person how much you love them. Trust me I know.." Squeezing her hand a second time, Naruto looked hopefully into his admirers face and was glad when he saw her smile gently. _

_"Right, as always.." Hinata sighed lightly. She then slid a hand out from under his grasp and stood, pulling him to his feet in the process. Staring into his sky blue eyes once more, she rose the question that had been on her tounge from the start of the whole conversation. "Will you allow me to go, and protect him.. Naruto-sama?" _

_Naruto blinked in surprise, why was she asking him for acceptance? Still, by the look in her eyes, she would not leave without his answer and so he did the one thing his heart wrenched to do.."Hai.. go, and tell him you love him or so kami help me I will tell him myself and that won't be pretty." Smirking he stepped forward and hugged her gently, "Please, be happy, you deserve it." He muttered softly into her ear and then he pulled back and moved to walk away, however he was suddenly stopped by a hand who tugged him back and yelped lightly when a feather light kiss was placed on his cheek by his loving friend. _

_"Arigatou-gozaimasu Naru-kun.. I will not fail you." With that said, Hinata pulled away and walked briskly from the shop, leaving her best friend to stare at her retreating back.._

-/-

His eyes became more and more fogged by the tears that threatened to fall, and Naruto was desperately attemtping to silence his gentle sobs whilst trying to calm his now trembling body. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. The Kyuubi knew his compainions that were surrounding him had begun to look at him sadly and he did not want anything to do with their pity. Thus, when the villagers were called upon to place their flowers, Naruto walked briskly to the front alter. Placing his flower beside that of another he whispered something that no one in his hometown would ever hear before proceeding to turn heel and flee from the dank occassion.. not noticing another was in hot pursuit.

Sprinting with all the power he could muster, Uzumaki Naruto raced down the mud-slicked streets to his home. His eyes were stinging painfully and the cries of anguish he had tried to smother were causing his throat to ache uncontrolably, as he rounded the last corner to his abode. Taking the stairs two at a time, the golden haired shinobi tried to reach his destination faster, only to realize that when he reached the door.. he would not make it inside.

After struggling for several minutes with the key, his hands shaking so violently that he could not hold the dammned piece of metal, Naruto collapsed to the concreate floor sobbing heavily. Drawing his body into a fetal position he tried desperately to drown out the world and thus, could not hear the footsteps that drew closer to his manic form. It was only when he felt a pair of muscular arms embrace him and he felt the warmth of another body that his crying slowed, looking up to see who his comforter was. Gasping softly, Naruto found himself once more, lost in the those seafoam colored orbs that belonged to his second most long time rival.

The Kyuubi began to struggle patheticly to remove Gaara's arms from his body, but it seemed the Raccoon would have nothing to do with it and only tightened the embrace. Struggling still, Naruto was praying that he could get away from this pity, only to realize as he was drawn into the maroon-haired man's body and cradled there, that he was not going to leave. Thus, the cries of pain returned and Uzumaki found himself shedding his sorrow into the chest of the one man he never thought would understand his despair.

"Shh.. kitsune it will be alright, just relax.. its alright." The sand demon began to stroke the young man's hair affectionately and continued to mutter words of caring into his ear as he cuddled Naruto closer to him, realizing with a deep frown that the small rain storm was escalating into a full thunderstorm. Gaara was slightly surprised when he felt his depressed companion jump at the first clap of thunder he heard, and was even more startled when he heard a soft whimper be mumbled into his black button up shirt. Knowing what needed to be done, the Raccoon carefully pulled Naruto into his arms and stood slowly, bracing himself under the newly added weight.

Then skillfully, Gaara nuged the fallen silver key with the toe of his sandal and in one swift movement kicked it into the air and into his out-stretched hand. Just as he was about to insert the key into the lock he felt Naruto shift slightly, the boy was sleeping.. Smiling gently, the sand shinobi unlocked the front door and slipped inside, closing it with his back before locking it once more and placing the key on the kitchen counter.

He then proceeded to walk as soundlessly as he could to the boys bedroom, and upon seeing a slightly ajar door he nuged it open. The sand demon was not the least bit surprised to see the state of the room..It looks like a bloody torando ripped through here.. Gaara thought amused, as he crossed the trenches of dirty and what looked some fresh clothing to Naruto's bed. Even the young man's sheets and quilt were in a jumble as though he'd never bothered with making it since the day he moved in, a tattered scroll lay beside the Kyuubi's pillow and the teal blue-green eyed shinobi could not help but chuckle.

Cautiously, the maroon haired boy placed his former rival on his bed and gently pulled the sheets around, figuring it would be best that under such emotional strain Naruto rest. Gaara could not help but become fasinated by his sleeping kitsune.. his mouth was open in a small 'o' shape, his golden locks were skewn here and there along the pillow like a river and his bangs lay shadowed over delicately closed eyes.

Swallowing hard, the sand demon turned away from the heavenly sight before him and headed for the bedroom door, once more careful not to step on anything. Slipping out silently, he exitied the abode entirely, acting as though he was the shadow no one saw. As he trugged down the hallway and then down the small set of stairs, Gaara shoved his hands into the pockets of his black dress pants and frowned deeply. He remember how close he hand been to Naruto just before the ceremony. How he seemed to hide his emotions so well to the fact that one his best friends was no longer on the land of the living.. but then, for some reason the Kyuubi broke down. The sand shinobi wondered faintly what happened in that jumbled mess of thing his power-match called a brain to cause such a problem, before he rounded the corner toward his own home and disappeared in the shadows of the alleyway.

---

The rain had slowed considerably, becoming a light mist as it washed its way over the villages rooftops and dirt ladden streets, making them twice as goopey with mud than before. In the midst of the incoming fog, which billowed like a protective ghost over the ground and swirled its way around anything it touched as though attempting to suck the life from it, a shadowed figure stood. Beneath the onning of the well known ramen shop, arms crossed and crimson coated orbs glinting through the white-ish gray smoke with peircing gaze, stood the former childhood prodigy of Uchiha Sasuke. A deep frown was set on his face, his glowing blood red optics watching as his once red-headed rival slinked from the apartment home of his unhappy teammate. "What are you up to, Shukaku-kun..?" The black haired boy whispered softly, his lithe and pallid form pushing from the wall and his knees bending, allowing the muscles in his calves and triceps to tense and cord before he sprung forward and landed upon the rooftop of the ramen-devouring kitsune's abode with a single movement.

Cream white coloured fingers, shone with a soft glow that revealed the ridges of calicum that made up several calluses, from what felt like aeons of work and toil. If the moon rays could reveal past memories, they would shine through his worn appendages to create a kalidoascope of crimsions that so many called bloodshed.

Stalking much like a black cat over the roof, he reached the edge where a balcony sat. Quickly his legs pushing out in a 'v' shape Sasuke lent toward the edge of the roof shingling. His fingers gripping the evestrough gently as he allowed his lower half to bend like one of those physcotic gymnists over his plevic area, and with a face as straight as day Sasuke gracefully flipped forward, landing with a soundless plant on his feet on the paved balcony. Reaching upward with his right alibaster coloured hand, the Uchiha brushed the annoying strands of his ebony sheened bangs from his optics before that same hand reached outward for the handle on the balcony door.

To his surprise the door slid away from its frame with the simplest of tugs, and this caused the prodigy to give a grunt of discomfort which sounded much like "dobe" before he slipped through the verticle space and into the golden crowned boy's home. From there Sasuke slunk much like a shadow through his teamates living room, knowing exactly where his companion most likely was. His sandaled footsteps not making a single noise as he krept down the hallway for Naruto's bedroom, the door somewhat ajar and giving out its presence due to the moonbeam which slipped through the gap and onto the hardwood flooring beneath Sasuke's feet. Streeking into the room like a black wind, the Uchiha bearly moved the door from its resting place.

Trouble was what he came face to face with, was not what he expected.. most definately not..

---

**Rambling Of The Lunatic: **Welp.. that was problem one of my first times writing a serious "air" in a story. Sorry this chapter was shorter than the last, but I just had to leave it there! You gotta love cliffhangers! -Malovent grin.- I have many thank you's to give out this time 'round, but first and foremost is my good buddy UnerasableSin for her help in editing and wonderful support! ALSO! I would like to thank these wonderful people for enjoying and reveiwing my story! I do it for you guys!

**Kori Nibiki **

**EvilCloud**

**Third Degree Run**

Thanks so much! Oh! And please give consideration to clicking that pretty little reveiw button and leaving your thoughts and opinions on my open canvas! -Saunters off dreaming up third chapter before falling on her face and crawling off.-


End file.
